


Puns

by smallameangel



Series: Frans Week Short Stories [25]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - After College/University, F/M, References to Hamlet, So. Many. Socks., Socks, Soulmates, TroupeTale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallameangel/pseuds/smallameangel
Summary: Day 3 forfransweek's2021 tumblr challenge!Sansy sets up Halycon’s first pun.
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Series: Frans Week Short Stories [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/650930
Kudos: 5





	Puns

It was nine in the morning. On days like these, Frisk had already left for work and Altair was at school, which left Sans with his younger son until Grammy Toriel came to pick him up. There was no need to look at the clock. Three hours. That’s all he would need to make his plan work. 

Sans set his baby boy down facing him on his lap, a cheeky grin on his face. Halycon was far more of a prankster than his brother. Now was the time to set things in motion. 

* everyone might think you’re too young, but i know that now’s the time to get in the best possible one.

Halycon just sat there, his little pudgy hands reaching for his father’s empty eye sockets. 

* hey now, no cavity spelunking for you unless you help me out, ‘Kay?

* KAY! Squealed the one year old, a huge, toothy grin plastered on his face. 

* alright kiddo, you gotta help me with a pun. you’re old enough now.

* WHY?

Ah. The age old question. This one was simple enough though. 

* ‘cause i wanna make your mom laugh. don’t you want to see her smile?

The little boy shook his head with all of his might, wisps of fluffy brown hair flopping back and forth with the motion. Sans really needed to brush his hair before Tori arrived. 

* good. now here’s what i need you to do. go to your room and bring all of your socks down here. and don’t forget to empty altair’s drawer too. 

* WHY!? squealed the tiny tot, his arms extending all the way out. * TOO MANY!!!

* i know, i know, but it’s for the joke. 

* An-gry mommy! MESSY!!!

Sans couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched his tiny son fold his arms in defiance, an exaggerated huff flying from his little lips. Despite being more of a trickster like his father, Halycon was more like his mother when it came to cleaning. Nothing was more exciting than vacuuming, and reorganizing his toys was a great way he had found to play with all of them at once. Sans had no choice but to placate him if his plan were to work. 

* hmmm... what if i picked up all of the socks afterwards?

* ALL OF TEM!?!? 

* yup. every last one. 

* Really? the boy asked incredulously. 

Sans sometimes found it hard to believe that Halycon was only one year old. He shrugged, a soft sigh whistling through his teeth. 

* promise. 

* YAY!

The rest of the morning went smoothly. Sans spent it hard at work practicing with Halycon. His little punster would have to pronounce “socks” just right, and he was still having trouble with his “k” sounds, let alone double consonants. 

Finally, the clock struck midday. The familiar knock of Toriel’s paw against the front door rang out. 

* grammy’s here, Sans called out as the front door opened. 

The two pranksters looked excitedly as the person who stepped into the entryway was quickly covered in an excessive amount of socks. 

* Ah! she shrieked as the cottony creatures continued falling from the sky. 

The parachute holding them in place detached from the wall the further the door opened, causing an ever increasing avalanche of socks to fall on top of their unsuspecting prey. 

The fallen figure was now completely covered in socks. Now was the time! Halycon ran down the stairs and jumped into the mountain of socks, screaming:

* **SOCKS** TO BE YOUUUUU!!!

A giggle carved its way through the mountainous cotton, growing in power as time went on, turning into heaving peals of genuine laughter as socks tumbled down in avalanches.

That tinkling laughter couldn’t belong to anyone but his dear Ophelia. When had his partner decided to come home for lunch? And where was Toriel?

* What have I done to deserve this, Sans? Frisk laughed as her pale hands erupted from the mountaintop.

* MOMMY! Halycon gasped, realizing that their practice attempt had ended in a successful prank. * YAY!

Sans shuffled up to the emerging human, her sylph-like form made all the more monstrous as she ripped herself from the crushing weight of the cottony-soft mountain. 

* i’d say that was a **socksessful** pun, wouldn’t you?

* I would say so, she smiled.


End file.
